A Concierge, and Two Sticky Bandits
by MissBrownClue13
Summary: An alternate scene for after Kevin is caught by the Sticky Bandits after his confrontation in the Plaza Hotel.


**This story occurred to me after reading some comments made on a message board for Home Alone 2 on IMDB. It is set just after Kevin flees into the Park after being caught by the Sticky Bandits and the Hotel staff. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home Alone or any of its associated affliates. **

_**THE SCENE: The Lobby of The Plaza Hotel, Fifty Ninth Street, New York, New York, December 1992**_

_**[KEVIN MCCALLISTER ENTERS. HE IS RUNNING FROM THE STICKY BANDITS AND IS FULLY AWARE OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM AND THE PLAZA HOTEL STAFF AS A RESULT OF THIS]****  
**_

MR HECTOR: Welcome back, Mr McCallisterrr.

[The Wet Bandits enter and become aware of where they are and quickly adapt.]

HARRY: Marv, we gotta behave good...how do you do and all that.

MARV: Right (to posh woman) Pardon em moi, mon cherie.

POSH WOMAN: Excuse me?

MR HECTOR: Is there a problem, madam? [coming over]

POSH WOMAN: Humph!

[saunters off]

HARRY: We're looking for a blond kid. 'Bout ten years old.

MARV: Yeah, the one who keeps running away from us.

HARRY [looks at Marv]: Yeah, blond kid.

MR HECTOR: I see...yes...a Mr McCallister?

MARV: Yeah, that's him...if he's blond?

MR HECTOR: What business do you have with Mr McCallister?

HARRY: Well...we're kinda concerned for his whereabouts, ya know?

MR HECTOR: Not entirely sir, but never mind. He left us about an hour ago.

MARV: But we just caught him out by the laundry chute, didn't we, Harry?

HARRY: Um...yeah...we work for ya laundry collectors...

MR HECTOR: Oh, I see. You are looking for Mr McCallister?

HARRY: Yeah, whatever you said.

MR HECTOR: I'm afraid we have our own business to settle with Mr McCallister, before you do, I hasten to add.

HARRY: Okay, look pal, we just wanna see the kid, okay? [POKES MR HECTOR'S COAT]

MR HECTOR: Excuse me [brushes off coat] I don't know who you are, sir, however I do know that our business with Mr McCallister is far more important than your ridiculous fad.

HARRY: If ya know where the kid is, can we see him?

MR HECTOR: AFTER we have interrogated him, certainly sir.

MARV: Hey, this fruit tastes nasty.

MR HECTOR: That's because its made of wax, sir.

*rolls eyes*

MARV [spits on the floor]

MR HECTOR looks disgustedly at the mess.

MR HECTOR: Julie, could you organise Mrs Frell to clean this up, please.

JULIE: Sure, Mr Hector.

MARV: There he is!

[spots Kevin poking out from behind a plant pot]

MR HECTOR: Ah-hah!

HARRY: Come here, you little creep!

[THEY ALL RUSH TO THE PLANT POT. KEVIN JUMPS OVER THEM ALL and bashes his hand desperately on the button of the elevator]

the dial on top of the elevator travels slowly to each floor number and Kevin fidgets anxiously. Just as the people are about to grab him, the door opens and Kevin steps in. As the doors close, Marv catches his hand in the door, there is a sickening crack, and the hand withdraws.

HARRY: Well done, mr Smarty Pants. Thought ya said you wanted the kid?

MR HECTOR: I'm not the one who foolishly held their hand in the door! [turns to Marv] How is your hand, sir?

MARV: Ohhh! Ohhhh! Ohhh!

HARRY: Answer the Lord, Marv.

MARV: d...d...don't answer the...L...l...l...lord.

MR HECTOR: I beg your pardon?

HARRY: He's Jewish, aren't ya, Marv?

MARV: F..fi..fingers.

MR HECTOR: Indeed. I have a key to Mr McCallister's former room. I have a feeling he might be there.

[THEY HURRY UPSTAIRS]

_**THE SCENE: A CORRIDOR ON THE FOURTH FLOOR OF THE PLAZA HOTEL, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**_

MR HECTOR swipes the card of room 491.

HEAVILY BUILT MAN: what d'ya want, pal?

MR HECTOR [smiling weakly] Um...is everything to your satisfaction, sir?

HEAVILY BUILT MAN: Sure it is.

MR HECTOR: SO sorry to have disturbed you.

HEAVILY BUILT MAN: Yeah.

[slams door]

MR HECTOR: Honestly, the riff-raff we get in here! This is a classy establishment...not your average hotel.

MARV: It's like Buckin'ham Palace.

MR HECTOR LOOKS CURIOUSLY AT MARV]

HARRY: What would ya know, Marv?

MR HECTOR: Where is that little delinquent?

HARRY: The kid has to be around here somewhere, don't you think?

KEVIN: Come and get me, you horses asses!

MR HECTOR: I say! Mr McCallister, we meet again?

KEVIN: Hello.

[heads for darkened end of the corridor]

MR HECTOR: Don't even attempt that, Mr McCallister!

KEVIN TO HIMSELF: This is it, no going back. [hauls himself through the laundry chute]

MR HECTOR: The laundry chute!


End file.
